


Ambush

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, just letting y'all know, like nothing too bad but, there's a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: This story is in an AU where Tyrathan goes to be with Vol'jin after it doesn't work out with his wife.Also if text is in these <> that means the character is speaking in Zandali.Also Also sorry again about how I write Troll.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in an AU where Tyrathan goes to be with Vol'jin after it doesn't work out with his wife.
> 
> Also if text is in these <> that means the character is speaking in Zandali.
> 
> Also Also sorry again about how I write Troll.

Tyrathan was never a fan of the holiday Love is in the Air. It felt very fake and way too commercial for his liking. He participated in it, of course. His ex-wife and kids had loved the holiday, and he loved to see them happy, so he did it for them. Now, however, he was wishing the whole holiday would disappear.

 

"I don't be seein' why ya be actin' like this, love," Vol'jin sighed. They were in the throne room in Orgrimmar, Vol'jin sitting and Tyrathan standing far away, back turned to Vol'jin. "Ya know dese necklaces be meanin' nuthin' but a means for dese adventurers to get some of da tokens da vendor be needin'." Right as he finished saying this, a group of three female trolls came in to deliver their necklaces, giggling and blushing as they handed them to Vol'jin. One of them even blew him a kiss as they ran out, laughing at each other.

 

"Oh yeah, they seemed to be here just for the tokens," Tyrathan huffed. He didn't like that he felt jealous. He knew Vol'jin would never leave him, but he had also thought that about his ex-wife. "I'm going to go shoot at targets. i'll be back later." He stormed out of the building before Vol'jin could say anything, leaving the troll feeling very confused and, honestly, a little hurt.

 

When Vol'jin could finally get away from the adventurers a few hours later, he went immediately to the practice range. However, no one there had seen Tyrathan that day. Walking around the city, no one else had remembered seeing him. Starting to panic, Vol'jin went to their private dorm. Tyrathan wasn't there, but a note was.

 

_ Dearest Vol'jin, _

 

_ I do apologize for how I acted today. This holiday just isn't a good holiday for me for various reasons. As such, I will be away on a hunt for the remainder of the holiday. Please know it has nothing to do with you, and I will return. I just need some alone time. _

 

_ Yours eternally, _

_ Tyrathan _

 

Vol'jin felt his heart drop. Two weeks without his human? That was the longest they've been apart since they reunited after Vol'jin became Warchief. What was bothering Tyrathan so much, and why couldn't he talk to Vol'jin about it? Vol'jin flopped face down on their bed and sighed. His human was so confusing sometimes.

 

\------------

 

_ Fwoosh. _

 

The sound of his arrow flying through the air towards his target was always music to Tyrathan's ears. The death squeal of the basilisk that the arrow hit was like a symphony. He walked over to his kill and started to skin it. He could sell both the skin and the meat for a decent price back in Orgrimmar.

 

It had been a week since Tyrathan fled to be alone, and while his heart ached to be back by Vol'jin's side, he knew it was better if he was away. Being alone also gave him time to try to sort through his issues and try to convince himself that what had happened to him before would never happen again with Vol'jin.

 

The snapping of a branch brought him back to reality. There was nothing - and no one - in sight, which made the snapping even more suspicious. Focusing intently, he silently drew his bow and let out an arrow. It landed in the arm of a stealthed Gurubashi troll, causing him to break out of stealth and cry out in pain. Tyrathan's eyes narrowed. He was about to be ambushed. Quickly he turned around and let loose another arrow, this time into the throat of another troll. Breaking their stealth, five other trolls ran towards Tyrathan, weapons at the ready. Tyrathan quickly sent arrows their way, and a few found homes in the trolls' bodies, but it didn't slow them down. One was quicker than the rest and raised his club up high, ready to smash Tyrathan's head in. He shot an arrow at the troll's feet, causing the troll to jump over it, surprised. As the troll was in the air, Tyrathan bent down and caught the troll with his shoulder. He then flipped the troll over his back and the troll landed with a thud. Tyrathan stabbed him in the neck with an arrow, taking care of one of his attackers. 

 

The other four, now a little wary of this hunter with close combat moves, still charged at him but as one unit now. Tyrathan gave a leap backwards, firing off four more arrows in quick succession. Three of them landed in the legs of three different trolls and they stumbled to the ground screaming. As Tyrathan landed, however, his bad leg gave out and he rolled on the ground a few feet. When he finally stopped and tried to pick himself back up, he had just enough time to look up before the last troll brought his club down on head, knocking him out cold.

 

\----------------

 

It had been a restless week for Vol'jin. Sleeping without Tyrathan by his side didn't feel right, and when he could sleep, he had nightmares constantly. Either Tyrathan was leaving him for good, or Tyrathan hated him, or worst of all, Tyrathan was dead. However he had to keep a happy face on for the adventurers. Walking towards the throne room, he rubbed his face with his hands. Just one more week of this. He could do it.

 

"My my my, someone been missin' dey beauty sleep," he heard a voice laugh behind him. Vol'jin knew that voice. He stopped walking and quickly turned around. "Bwonsamdi, wat you be doin' 'ere?"

 

"Can't I check up on one of my favorite trolls?" Bwonsamdi smiled. The smile gave Vol'jin the shivers.

 

"I not be dyin' today, Bwonsamdi, so ya should be gettin' back to wherever ya should be."

 

Bwonsamdi shook his head. "Vol'jin, do ya remember our last meetin'?" How could Vol'jin forget it. He had begged Bwonsamdi to return Tyrathan to the living world after the human sacrificed himself to save Vol'jin. "What I be tellin' ya dat day?" Bwonsamdi continued. "Dat it wasn't forever, right?" Bwonsamdi gave off a low laugh. "I wish I had known that ya not be keepin' him that long or else I might 'ave said no!"

 

Vol'jin looked at Bwonsamdi confused for a few seconds before he understood what the Loa of Death meant. He felt his whole body grow cold and felt his heart fall into his stomach. "Tyrathan..." he whispered softly.

 

"Oh don't be crying now, mon," Bwonsamdi teased, walking over to Vol'jin and putting an arm around him. "Your human not be dead yet. But he's almost there, and well... I be waiting for 'im." Bwonsamdi laughed again, but then yelped when Vol'jin held him against the wall by his neck.

 

"WHERE BE TYRATHAN?!" Vol'jin roared at him, his eyes almost glowing red with anger. "IF YOU NOT BE TELLIN' ME AND HE ENDS UP DEAD I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY END YOU MYSELF BWONSAMDI!"

 

For the first time in maybe ever, the Loa was scared. "Okay, okay, mon! I be telling you! Just don't be hurting my face! That's my money maker!" Vol'jin slowly put Bwonsamdi down, but stayed glaring at him. "He be in the Stranglethorn Vale. Look, I'll open a gate there, but that's it. Up to ya if he dies." He raised up a death gate from the ground. Vol'jin shot one last dirty look at Bwonsamdi and went through the gate.

 

\-----------

 

Tyrathan's head was pounding as he slowly came to. He heard voices talking in Zandali, and decided to keep his eyes closed so they would think he was still out cold.

<This human is too dangerous! We can't keep him alive. We need to get rid of him.>

 

<I've always wanted to see what human tasted like...>

 

<You're always hungry! Stop thinking with your stomach for once!>

 

<Hey, wait a minute guys. I think I recognize this one.>

 

<What do you mean?>

 

<This one is Vol'jin's pet!>

 

<What?! Really?!>

 

<Yeah! I bet we could use him to get anything we wanted out of Vol'jin!>

 

<Or maybe... we could lure Vol'jin into a trap and kill 'em! Then we can rule the Horde for the Gurubashi!>

 

<Now see what happens when you think with your head not your stomach?>

 

<You will NOT harm Vol'jin,> Tyrathan mumbled. He had no strength to fight, but he would do what he could to prevent them from hurting his troll.

 

<Whoa! He can speak our language!> One of the trolls walked over to Tyrathan. <I can't believe Vol'jin's pet knows so many tricks. Maybe he also knows how to sleep.> The troll punched Tyrathan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to pass out again.

 

\-----

 

The death gate had put Vol'jin at the site of Tyrathan's attack. He couldn't help but be a little proud that his human had gotten some of his attackers, but he knew he didn't get all of them. He growled when he noticed they were Gurubashi. He wanted to wipe them all out here and now, but he had to first focus on getting Tyrathan back. He got down on his knees and began to "pray," as Tyrathan called it. <Gonk, the great hunter Loa. Please hear my plea. Help me track down and hunt the ones who took my mate from me. Help me save him.> Almost instantly he could feel Gonk give him a boost in power. He could see the way the trolls had taken Tyrathan. He began to run in that direction, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

 

He found them around a campfire in some ruins. There were five of them, though one of them was still healing a wound in his arm. He looked around and saw Tyrathan, tied up and on the ground, unconscious and breathing fast. Vol'jin tried to control his rage and think of a plan, but then he saw one of the trolls kick Tyrathan in the stomach, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Vol'jin felt the anger overtake him, and he roared, running into the camp faster than a troll should, eyes red with rage.

 

The five trolls jumped to attention, but before they could even think about what was happening, Vol'jin threw his spear at one with such speed it went thru him and pierced his heart, killing him instantly. The one closest to the now dead troll watched his buddy fall and turned back to face Vol'jin, but Vol'jin grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, shattering his skull. He then turned to the other three and roared again, more animal than troll.

 

The three slowly started to back up, too afraid to run but afraid of staying too. One of them had Tyrathan's bow and quiver, and shot an arrow at Vol'jin. The arrow hit him in the chest, but he just pulled it out. <YOU DARE USE HIS WEAPONS?! YOU DARE HURT MY MATE?!?!> Vol'jin threw the arrow back at the troll, hitting him in the eye. Vol'jin used the distraction to run and remove his spear from the first troll's corpse. As the troll pulled the arrow out of his eye, Vol'jin slashed his throat open and watched the troll quickly bleed out. 

 

The other two decided now would be the best time to run away. Vol'jin wouldn't allow them to, however. He tackled one of them and easily ripped his head off. He threw the head at the other head, knocking him down. Before he could get up, Vol'jin was on top of his, squeezing his throat and choking him. <WHEN YOU SEE BWONSAMDI, TELL HIM HE'S NOT IN THE CLEAR YET,> Vol'jin growled as he squeezed the troll's throat tighter and tighter until the troll no longer moved. Vol'jin stood up straight and roared, ready to kill the rest of the Gurubashi.

 

"Vol...jin..." he heard Tyrathan call out softly and all his anger, all his strength was gone. He quickly ran over to Tyranthan and carefully picked him up. His human was still breathing fast, but at least he was breathing. "Vol'jin...I'm..."

 

"Hush now, mon. Save what energy ya can," Vol'jin whispered, running a hand gently down Tyrathan's face. "You're okay now. We'll get ya to a nearby camp and then get ya home and 'eal up, okay?" Tyrathan nodded his head slightly before he lost consciousness again. Vol'jin held him tight and ran to the nearest camp. He had to get Tyrathan healed soon or Bwonsamdi would be getting six souls from the Stranglethorn Vale.

 

\----------

 

This didn't feel like the afterlife. If it was, the afterlife felt like a giant bed. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he wasn't dead, but in his bed in Orgrimmar. He slowly sat up, then winced in pain. His head was still killing him, along with his stomach and leg. But he was alive. He looked around the room and saw that it was covered in the necklaces from the holiday. He picked up the closest one and his eyes got wide. It was for him from Vol'jin. Looking at the others that were close to him, they were also to him from Vol'jin. He guessed that his troll had made all of them for him. He went to get up but gasped at the pain in his body.

 

He heard frantic footsteps running towards the door, and it swung open revealing a very worried looking Vol'jin standing there, staring at him. Before Tyrathan could say a single word, Vol'jin rushed to his size and embraced him with a hug that was so tight Tyrathan thought he was going to break in half. "Tyrathan, ya okay!" The troll buried his head in Tyrathan's neck, and Tyrathan felt tears starting to fall from Vol'jin's eyes. "I thought I be losin' ya for good dis time. I be so worried. I... I...."

 

Tyrathan hugged Vol'jin back, rubbing his troll's back to calm him down. "It's okay Vol'jin. I'm okay, thanks to you. Once again you saved me."

 

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other, but Vol'jin kept a tight grip on Tyrathan's hand. "Why ya be leavin'? Why can't ya talk ta me about it? Did I do sometin' wrong?"

 

Tyrathan shook his head. "Of course not. I just..." He sighed. "I am afraid you are going to realize one day that you are too good for me and I'm going to lose you. I've been left once before. That plus the fact this holiday has memories attached to her and my kids, and I just was a mess I guess. I knew it would be better if I was away." He chuckled. "At least I thought it would be better."

 

Vol'jin pulled Tyrathan into another embrace, but was more gentle this time. "Ya shouldn't be thinkin' like that. I be not too good for ya. Ya be too good for me! But I would never, and will never, leave ya, Tyrathan." He softly gazed into Tyrathan's eyes. "You be my home. My mate. And not even da loas themselves will keep me from being with ya."

 

Tyrathan snuggled into his troll and sighed happily. "Oh," he said suddenly. "What is with all these necklaces?"

 

Vol'jin smiled. "I be wantin' to show ya how much I care about ya'. I made dem all myself. And even though dere be many, it still not be enough to show ya' how much I love ya. I just ran out of supplies."

 

Tyrathan gave Vol'jin a kiss, which the troll returned with a hunger. "With necklace to token conversion, I think you have enough here for a mount. What do you say?" Vol'jin didn't say anything, he just began to kiss Tyrathan all over. His human was so confusing at times, but he loved every minute of it.


End file.
